Descendants: Wicked World
Descendants: Wicked World (also abbreviated simply as Wicked World) is a computer-animated short-form series based on the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series will feature new shorts in Summer 2016. The series picks up after the film and introduces new characters. Providing the voices of the animated characters are Dove Cameron as Mal, Sofia Carson as Evie, Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, Booboo Stewart as Jay, Mitchell Hope as Ben, Brenna D'Amico as Jane, Sarah Jeffery as Audrey, Dianne Doan as Lonnie, China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier, Jennifer Veal as Ally, and Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook. On July 13, 2016, it was announced the series was renewed for a second season and that Bradley Steven Perry would be added to the cast as Zevon, the son of Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, and Lauryn McClain would take over voicing Freddie from her sister China Anne McClain who was cast as Ursula's daughter Uma in the upcoming television film sequel.The series returns for the second season in Fall 2016. Plot After the coronation of Prince Ben (Mitchell Hope), the villain kids Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Jay (Booboo Stewart), and Carlos De Vil (Cameron Boyce) use their one shot at being good while their dreadful and villainous parents are still roaming the Isle of the Lost. The short series introduces new characters from the Isle of the Lost and Auradon. Characters * Mal (voiced by Dove Cameron) – The daughter of Maleficent. * Carlos De Vil (voiced by Cameron Boyce) – The son of Cruella de Vil. * Jay (voiced by Booboo Stewart) – The son of Jafar. * Evie (voiced by Sofia Carson) – The daughter of the Evil Queen. * Ben (voiced by Mitchell Hope) – The son of Belle and the Beast. * Audrey (voiced by Sarah Jeffery) – The daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. * Jane (voiced by Brenna D'Amico) – The daughter of the Fairy Godmother. * Lonnie (voiced by Dianne Doan) – The daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. * Jordan (voiced by Ursula Taherian) – The daughter of the Genie. * Freddie Facilier (voiced by China Anne McClain in Season One, Lauryn McClain in Season Two) – The daughter of Dr. Facilier. * Ally (voiced by Jennifer Veal) – The daughter of Alice. * CJ Hook (voiced by Myrna Velasco) – The daughter of Captain Hook. * Zevon (voiced by Bradley Steven Perry) – The son of Yzma. * Ruby – One of the daughters of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Episodes Season One (2015-2016) Specials Accolades Gallery Production The production of the series was announced right after the film Descendants finished airing on Disney Channel. Former Phineas and Ferb storyboard artist Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft announced on Twitter that she was directing the series, with Jenni Cook as producer, and that the original cast would be reprising their roles. Each episode of the series is going to be under five minutes long, and in January 2016 a DVD titled Descendants: Wicked World & More released and had every short from season one, along with the "Rotten To The Choreography" and the "Set It Off" specials. The episodes are about two minutes long. Trivia and errors *The animation design of the characters seem to be closely modeled after their live-action counterparts, and also take inspiration from the Descendants doll line. *The series features four original songs that were released as bonus tracks on the Descendants soundtrack. The songs include a retro-soul "Rotten to the Core" remix performed by Sofia Carson, "Night Is Young" performed by China Anne McClain, "Good Is the New Bad" performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain, and "I’m Your Girl" performed by Felicia Barton. *This is the first animated series produced exclusively to Disney Channel after Mickey Mouse Cartoons (2013 TV series). *The intro was first shown at the end of the Rotten to the Core remix music video. *Each episode is less than five minutes long. *In the trailer, there is a painting of Snow White, as seen in the painting room. *In the episode Careful What You Wish For, the user's name that gave Audrey a comment was SABASTIANCRAB1189, which references the character Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. *In the first episode "Evie's Explosion of Taste" you see Jafars' staff behind Mal near Snow Whites' painting.